


the devil's messenger

by slimeblocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, devil/angel au, is this nsfw? i dont. think it is but idk, this is another thing from my twt that i expanded and edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeblocks/pseuds/slimeblocks
Summary: "not the devil, and you're not defenseless." the entity shot back smoothly, glancing down at where kenma's hand was resting idly on his thigh, right over his knife. "i'm merely his messenger."not even angels can resist the heat of temptation sometimes, especially when temptation looks like heaven and burns like hell.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	the devil's messenger

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a little out of my comfort zone! i hope u enjoy it! it was an expansion of a thing for my friend marie, whos ao3 i cant remember for the life of me ahhsjsbd
> 
> follow my twit @kageuama if u want to see more content :3

something foul curls in kenma’s stomach as he ducks into the alleyway, lips pursing. he turns, looking over his shoulder at the street, suddenly pitch black behind him. he shivers.

“you don’t have to hide,” he murmurs, mostly to himself (he hopes), resting against the brick wall of the alley, arm resting against his lower stomach, holding himself. “i know you’re there.”

_was this fear?_

he looks again. the street is illuminated by streetlights once more. his face scrunches, confused, and he pushes off the wall, arm still around his stomach. he peers into the little city he’d been protecting for the last few days, people bustling by and paying him no mind, no one seeming to have noticed him, or the sudden pitch black blanket that’d fallen over them. the streetlights and neon signs blink at him, as if confused at what he’s so worried about. 

kenma sighs, about to relax, when the sour feeling curls in his stomach again. he feels red hot, burning eyes on him, and he whirls around. 

in the darkness of the alley behind him, orange eyes watch him, pupil-less and seeming to burn straight into kenma's own. 

kenma inhales sharply, hands reaching for his knife strapped to his thigh, underneath his tunic, but suddenly the eyes are gone, and there’s a hand on his wrist from behind. he hisses, the heat radiating from the person’s touch hot enough to burn him. he pulls away, whirling around so fast he nearly falls backwards, until a strong arm wraps around his waist and pulls him back up. the arm too is scorching hot, and as soon as he regains his footing kenma pushes back to put space between them, panting. the heat was like a tokyo summer, dry, with the intent to hurt the fools who stepped foot into it. 

and strangely, in the back of his mind, he realised he sort of wanted to step back in.

he shakes his head, glaring up at the entity before him. their orange hair is illuminated by the neon lights behind him, and they're smirking oh so smugly, their muscled, tan arms crossed in front of his chest. they're wearing simple human clothing, a black muscle shirt and cargo pants, with black boots to finish. though a little on the smaller side, especially for something radiating so much power, kenma knows better than to be confident. he’s sure whatever was standing before him could burn an angel like him to a crisp. they radiated heat, like they were made to create it, and kenma could feel himself beginning to sweat, despite it being a particularly chilly night. 

orange eyes bore straight into gold, and kenma briefly wonders if this is what it was like for humans to stare directly into the sun.

“i didn’t know the devil went around harassing poor, defenseless angels.” kenma said dryly, looking up at the entity before him.

“not the devil, and you’re not defenseless.” the entity shot back smoothly, glancing down to where kenma’s hand was resting idly on his thigh, right over is knife. “i’m merely his messenger.”

the demon’s lips curl into a wicked, evil grin and kenma feels the sour feeling curl up in his stomach again, eyes widening.

he turns to run, to put enough space between them to spread his wings, but suddenly, kenma feels his back collide against the brick wall he’d been leaning against, knocking the air out of him. he gasps, golden eyes trying to hold the white hot gaze of the orange ones looking down at him. the demon is still smiling wickedly and as they lean down, kenma doesn’t even think to struggle, even tilting his head to offer up his neck, instinctually.

“ _what am i doing?_ ” kenma wonders, eyes widening and then fluttering closed, liquid heat racing up his spine and through his veins as the demon’s lips ghost against his neck, moving up against his jaw and brushing over that too, but never truly touching. kenma finds himself having to hold back a whine. 

in spite of himself, kenma tentatively places his hands on the demon’s shoulders, squeezing them in his hands. they’re so strong, and kenma can’t even bring himself to care about the heat spreading and pulsing in his hands when his entire body feels like it’s on fire. he tries to pull the other closer, but it doesn’t work, the demon not even budging, a display of his true strength.

one arm around his waist and the other caging his head, keeps him in place as the demon continues to play with kenma, teasing his neck with the barest of touches, close enough to feel but never enough to satisfy kenma.

he would never admit it, but he wanted _more_

“ _please_ ,” kenma breathes, desperate to have the feeling pressed fully onto his neck.

“not even fighting back… giving into temptation.” the demon chuckles deeply, and kenma shivers. “what a pathetic excuse for an angel.”

kenma can’t help but whine at the insult, squirming in his hold for the first time. he opens his mouth to speak, but he isn’t listening anymore, making his way up to kenma’s ear, pressing a kiss to the spot just behind it. kenma shivers again.

the demon chuckles again, lighter this time. it makes kenma’s heart flutter. “i’m not even trying, sweetheart. you’re so pliant in my fingers, almost like…” they squeeze kenma’s waist, and kenma can’t help the squeak that escapes him, momentarily pausing his squirming, "...you want to be turned.”

kenma shakes his head, continuing his squirming. “i don’t- ( _maybe i do._ )i’d never- ( _i think i’m already halfway there._ )” but they've stopped listening again, teasing him with attention but never giving him the time of day to speak.

“what are you?” kenma asks breathlessly, initiating the conversation this time, inhaling sharply when he feels sharp canines nibbling oh so lightly on his earlobe, pricking through the skin there. he hisses at the slight pain, but it’s turned into a hiccup when he feels their tongue laving over the wound.

“i told you, just the devil’s messenger, but you can call me shouyou.” they- _shouyou_ hums smoothly, “and, wouldn’t you know it, i have a message for you.”

shouyou finally, finally presses his lips to kenma’s neck, making the blonde shiver intensely as he trails his way to up to kenma’s ear. shouyou pulls back a little to blow into it lightly, making kenma squirm before he leans forward again, so close that their chests are touching and his lips are touching kenma’s ear and the heat is encapsulating him, swallowing him whole and taking over his whole body, and lord knows kenma would let it-

**_“stay out of my way, little bird, before you get burned.”_ **

and then suddenly he’s gone. 

the heat lingers, just as kenma’s hands do in the air, where they were once resting on the demon's shoulders. 

shouyou is gone, and the only evidence of him ever being there is a large feather on the ground, swirled beautifully with black and orange. 

kenma’s arms slowly come down as he slides down the wall, sitting on the dirty pavement of the alley way. he stares at the feather, which sits at his feet, mocking him. mocking him for the heat etched into the back of his mind. mocking him for being overcome by temptation and not even fighting back. 

now he knew how hotly hellfire burned, and just how addictive the heat could be. 

he leans his head into his knees, and thinks of heat, thinks of fire, thinks of _shouyou._

he shivers. 

but not because of the chilly night air that's settling into his skin.


End file.
